The Legend of Spyro: Trek from the Stars
by rednec0
Summary: The Prime Directive is thrown to the wind when three Junior Officers are found by Spyro and Cynder thus leaving the following questions: who are they and where did they come from?
1. Landfall

Chapter 1: Landfall

_Lieutenant JG ____Renée_'s Personal Log, Stardate 86513.35:

_We have finally gotten the finishing touches done on the duckblind here on the fifth planet in the Realm system; which we are dubbing "Realm Prime". We are somewhere on the northern side of a large stone city just bustling with sentient life. A good chunk of the populace consists of what could be considered "moles" from back on Earth, while there are those of the feline variety; I had almost confused them with my own species, the Caitians, were it not for how they walk and their more exotic fur patterns. Probably the most notable are these large lizards with wings; Tavet had actually overheard the term "dragon" being used to describe them by the locals. What's actually funny was that we didn't have our universal translator working yet due to a problem, but seeing as we don't need it now I've been given orders to dismantle it and have it sent back to the _Wheeljack_. When I get that done I need to do some prepping for the mining equipment; something about crystals in the caverns._

* * *

_Ensign Tavet's Personal Log, Stardate 86517.12:_

_We have conducted a geological survey of Realm Prime, a Class M planet discovered on Stardate 86450.34. What we have found was that this planet had suffered a catastrophic event about seven years ago. Some of the senior science officers are settling on the hypothesis of the planet itself having been literally torn apart, but somehow was pulled back together. This hypothesis seems highly illogical and improbable, but not entirely impossible. One of our field officers overheard what could be considered a class discussing how a young dragon had saved this planet, but she did not hear the entire conversation as she was needed elsewhere. As illogical as this may seem to my Vulcan brothers and sisters, I find myself repeating the phrase "expect the unexpected" more and more. We are going to be running mineral tests on these crystals that were recovered during our survey tomorrow as many of the personnel are exhausted, including myself since I am experiencing fatigue associated with heavy work._

* * *

_Chief Corspa's Personal Log, Stardate 86522.14:_

_Hearing that story about a young dragon yesterday stuck with me last night, so I didn't get the sleep I needed. We're still conducting general surveying while some of the geologists are back at camp looking over those crystals. Looking over the city walls and streets I can see scorch marks. Tricorder readings state they're at least seven years old, possibly on that hypothesis the squints were talking about the other day. Right now I've been paired with a counselor who's grown quite interested in this tale and wanted to learn more about it. Being in disguise as some of these locals feels ridiculous, but I don't blame our team leader for stressing the importance of the Prime Directive; we don't need another scenario like the Ba'ku Incident happening._

* * *

_Ensign Tavet's Personal Log, Stardate 86522.37:_

_The geologists have concluded that these crystals are the equivalent of refined dilithium despite the varying compositions. This fascinating discovery already had many of the team members talking about actually attempting to use them aboard the _U.S.S. Wheeljack_. Chief Renée was able to convince them otherwise and suggested building a miniature reactor here to act as a proper testing bed, citing "If it ain't broke, don't fix it"; another one of Earth's many phrases that I have grown to appreciate. What still drives me curious is how these crystals affect the dragon populace in a positive way, such as the red variety having healing attributes for them as one medical officer had reported._

* * *

_Lieutenant JG ____Renée_'s Personal Log, Stardate 86527.85:

_After a couple of false-starts these "crystal reactors" are preforming well above expectations. Setting them up like they were going to be used on a ship, at a much smaller scale, it seems the different colors do have some sort of significance with the different systems aboard a starship. For example: the red variety actually boosted the shield system and, surprisingly, the durability of the equipment while the green variety increased weapon power output. The white variety, however, was so powerful we actually had to force a shutdown and power the drill with it before we had a breach. The readings from the log were just so far off the charts that it couldn't be accurately measured; and that was from a fragment the size of a small nut! I've had my reports sent to the _Wheeljack_ to have transmitted back to Starfleet; I know the SCoE will be drooling after reading that._

* * *

_Chief Corspa's Personal Log, Stardate 86529.34:_

_We've received evacuation orders in the early hours of the morning and began beaming-up personnel and equipment as quickly as possible. Word is that a small Klingon Fleet is on their way here with intent on stealing what was discovered here. Considering that we're deep in the B'tran Cluster its pretty clear that these are rogue agents of the KDF. Task Force Omega has been alerted and is sending two ships to aid, but considering how close this idiot is I don't think they'll be here in time. I've suggested setting-off explosions to destroy the equipment after beaming-up everyone, but these damn squints don't want their research to go up in smoke. I swear they're going to be the dea- *BOOM!* Wait, what was that? RAIDING PARTY!_


	2. Compromised

Chapter 2: Compromised

"We need to get to the beamout point and fast," stated Renée, stuck behind some crates with Corspa and an injured Tavet.

"I'll lay down some cover fire. I hope those reflexes are as good as you say they are you furball," Corspa jabbed while checking her phaser's current charge.

"And I hope those antennae of yours don't become bullseyes for some bored Klink; NOW!" Renée hauled Tavet over her shoulder and bolted, with Corspa following close and returning fire. Tapping her com badge she attempts to contact the orbiting ship, "Renée to _Wheeljack_, three to beam-up. Weeljack, do you copy? Dammit!"

Seeing as there was no immediate response the three took cover behind more crates and equipment. "Considering our current circumstance I believe it is logical to assume the worst and say the ship has been destroyed," Tavet winced from a still painful disruptor shot to the left leg.

"We might be able to hide in the populace; do we still have those mobile emitters handy?" the Andorian suggested while taking pot-shots at the enemy Klingons from around a corner.

Renée shook her head, "No, they were in a crate that was beamed-up earlier. An explosion rocked the area and the lights flickered, "Sounds like someone got careless and took-out the generator. It won't be long until the holofield dematerializes and exposes the area."

"We have two options then," started Tavet. "Allow ourselves to be captured and hope for the best, or escape and allow the Prime

Directive to be compromised."

"I for one would rather have our superiors chew us out than be stuck on Rura Penthe. As it is the Prime Directive has already been compromised when these clowns showed-up." Corspa bit-out.

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't," mused Renée. "There's a maintenance shaft nearby that leads to a drain, we may be able to escape through there. Best case scenario we don't get discovered, but the duckblind will. Hope you can handle going down a ladder with that leg, Tavet."

"Your concern is appreciated, Renée. I will endure," said Tavet while getting used to the pain.

"Lets make haste then; my phaser's battery is dangerously low," urged Corspa.

The three bolted for the hatch and jumped-in, doing their best to elude the invading Klingon forces. After emerging from the drain a patrolling group found them and began their pursuit. The terrain was becoming more difficult for the trio as well as the Klingons. Before long they were approaching a small cliff.

"Tavet, you better ride piggy-back for this one; we don't need you slowing us down further than you already are," stated Renée before lifting him up.

"I don't think that's necessary they seem to be slowing down..." Corspa trailed-off before her eyes widened briefly in shock. "GRENADE!" She tries to push Renée and Tavet down to the ground, but was too late: the shock sends them up in the air several meters before tumbling down the cliff and landing by the side of a stream. Several Klingons peer over the edge of the cliff seeing their bodies laying motionless. Presuming them dead they proceeded back to the duckblind.

* * *

"'Take a walk' they said. 'The fresh air is good for you' they said," Spyro had complained while strolling along the countryside.

Cynder, walking next to the him, gently pushed a wing against him, "Aw quit complaining; its not like we're needed back at Warfang anytime soon."

Things have been relatively quiet in the realm since Malefor was defeated seven years ago. Both Spyro and Cynder are now sixteen and the latest dragons to hatch have just turned four years. The remaining guardians; Cyrill, Volteer, and Terrador; have been busy in not only training the young dragons, but also in preparing their replacements. Knowing of Ignitus's supposed demise has made them take stock in their own mortality. This time, however, they're going to introduce a fifth guardian: Spyro himself.

"Even still, how would I know what to do specifically when an important decision has to be made. Even if the Guardians are divided on the issue I still have to choose."

"The way I see it, Spyro, during the war we've all had to make tough calls. Granted following our hearts is always the easy way, but I do understand that there are always going to be consequences be them good or bad."

"Thanks Cynder, that actually helped," he smiled. "Could say the walk is helping to cl-"

Cynder cut his sentence off startled "Spyro, w-what's that over there?"

Spyro looks to the stream they were approaching seeing three bodies lying on the moist soil. The two of them run closer to get a better look.

"They look very strange. I've never seen anyone with clothes like that before either," Spyro thought aloud.

Cynder briefly checks on them, "They're breathing, but not responding. We need to get them help."


	3. Arrival

Chapter 3: Arrival

_Captain's Log, Stardate 86529.57: The _Acca Larentia_ lost contact with the _U.S.S. Wheeljack_ approximately two hours ago. Much of the crew is preparing for the worst while hoping for the best of this unfolding event. We are currently going at maximum warp to the Realm System where we are to rendezvous with the _I.K.S. Pendragon_ and apprehend this rogue agent. We have also assumed a "Yellow Alert" status and the flight deck is ready to deploy fighters._

* * *

In the Captain's Ready Room sat a tall human female going over PADDs full of reports before the eventual confrontation. Her dark hair shined with a hint of blue, but not of a result of cosmetic hair coloring. Setting one of the PADDs down she raises her arms, stretching momentarily before the comm chirped for her attention.

"Captain MacDougal, we have reached the Realm System and currently approaching Realm Prime," said the voice over the comm; another female.

"I'm on my way," the captain replied. Quickly the two stacks of PADDs were stored-away for another time and she exited the room, straight to the bridge.

The bridge of the _U.S.S. Acca Larentia_, a Heavy Escort Carrier, was fairly large; similar to what would be found aboard the Star series of cuisers, but heavily modified for this particular ship. Much of the clear displays lining the aft portion was designed for tactical readouts to aid the fighters she carried while in combat. Otherwise the layout remained just the same.

"Report," the captain ordered as she seated herself in the chair.

"I'm still attempting to communicate with the Wheeljack, but still no response," spoke Lieutenant Della Shatzer; another human female who is of average build.

"Long-range scans show there are two moons in orbit above Realm Prime with a strong magnetic field. I am also showing possible ship debris in orbit," reported Lieutenant Commander Judsai Zeabe; a Joined-Trill Female.

The Commander, Margorie Hoiseth, then commented, "With those Klingons already in orbit and possibly already on the surface if might be wise to drop out of warp near the moons."

The captain nods in agreement, "My thoughts exactly. Helm, drop us out of warp and orbit those moons. Lieutenant Zeabe, launch two probes; one to investigate the wreckage and the other to scan the planet for any life signs Federation or Klingon."

* * *

"I don't know who, or what they are. I doubt that they're even from this realm," Volteer observed. For once he was rendered speechless.

Renée, Tavet, and Corspa lay unconscious on three beds in the ward as Cheetahs and Moles alike tended to their wounds with simple bandages and ointments. Thier uniforms since removed and folded as neatly as possible by their respective bedside, now only wearing simple garbs.

"I had thought she was a fellow Cheetah, but I've never seen a fur color such as that and different feet," mused Hunter. He has since become ambassador for his tribe in the Avalar region.

"Regardless, it is a good thing you two found them while they're still alive," Cyril looked to both Cynder and Spyro before returning is gaze to the trio. "I'm confident they'll live through their injuries. When they do wake-up I've got questions for them."

"We should leave them to their rest in the meantime," Spyro replied. "When they do wake-up I'd imagine they would have questions of their own to ask as well as a chance to settle-in."

"I agree; we were shocked when we found them in the first place. I would imagine they'd be in our shoes if they were to wake-up now," Cynder commented.

Terrador appoaches from behind, "In the meantime I'm going to go look around the area you found them at. That might be able to give some clues to their origins in the meantime."

Spyro looked to Terrador, "Just be careful out there."

"I will," he smiled before leaving the room. The group soon followed, going a different direction down the hall.

"I must say you seem to be filling Ignitus's shoes quite well. Showing much wisdom and concern for just about everyone present," Voltaire mentioned after a while to Spyro just as they stepped outside.

"Maybe, but I don't think I'll ever be like him though," Spyro frowned; still missing the only dragon that felt like another father figure to him.

"Indeed you aren't," Cyril began before smiling. "You're on a completely different level than him. None of us will last forever; that's why we need a new generation to take over eventually." His gaze slowly turned to several younger dragons playing in the streets.


	4. Attacked

Chapter 4: Attacked

_Captain's Log, Supplemental:_

_The _I.K.S. Pendragon_ has arrived with Brigadier General Convoy. He has since beamed aboard the _Acca Larentia_ where we are discussing the situation and forming a strategy to root-out this rogue Klingon agent._

* * *

"From what you have gathered so far with your probes it is clear that this was a well-organized and deliberate attack," commented Convoy while looking over the reports. He is a large Gorn who is more known for his wisdom than battle strategies. "What may prove to be more difficult is extracting your people from out of that city."

Captain MacDougal merely noded in agreement, "Its pretty clear that the Prime Directive was compromised here so the best I can do is damage control. It appears that they have genuine concern over those three officers so I would rather have as much of a peaceful approach as possible. I still don't understand why the House of Torg wants something from all the way out here."

"The House of Torg was discommendated a few months ago, Captain. These qoH are merely stragglers looking for a chance to grab power. I can probably name at least 100 different ways to earn positive recognition in the empire, but violating a joint cease-fire to combat the Borg is definitely not one of them."

"Right, its fairly obvious that he's after this new dilithium that was discovered on the planet. However, so long as the populace resides there its theirs and theirs alone; regardless if they are warp-capable."

Soon the comm chirped with Lt. Shatzer on the other end, "Sir, we're getting an urgent transmission from the Pendragon."

"Put it through, Lieutenant."

A different voice could be heard on the other end, another Gorn addressed them. "Brigadier General Convoy, Captain MacDougal; we have been monitoring the activity of the rogue fleet. They've engaged a d-dragon!"

Both the Captain and the Brigadier General gave each other a serious look after hearing the news. With their worst fears of the situation coming to pass the Captain finally speaks-up, "I hope you have your Task Force Omega uniforms handy, because that is as neutral as we can appear to be to each other when we beam down."

* * *

_"If it wasn't for my earth abilities I'd be swiss cheese,"_ thought Terrador as he shielded himself from the hail of disruptor fire. He had found a building that should not have been there emitting smoke near where the two young dragons had found those strangers. "_I'm going to need a break in this action if I'm going to get out of this alive."_ He had gotten his wish a few seconds later, only to see one of the attackers wielding a strange blade coming for him. He blocked it with his horns and managed to knock them on their feet before another came from behind with the same kind of weapon. He tried to roll out of the way, but he was not fast enough and the blade pierced his hide, becoming embedded in his right shoulder. Terrador roared in pain, flinging the weapon's owner off of him before stumbling backwards trying to put distance between him and them. One of the beings hollered something in a language he could not understand. The rest of them took their rifles and aimed for his head. Terrador, still in great pain, began to fear the worst. Backing away he readied himself for his ultimate technique before a sound akin to a high-pitched electric whine and chimes distracted not only him, but his attackers. What seemingly was appearing just out from nowhere was a small strike team clad in dark-colored armor. As soon as they finished materializing the majority of the strike team engaged Terador's assailants with what looked like red-beamed weaponry. Soon enough they were in full retreat back to the smoking building. Two of the troopers, one shorter than the other, approached him cautiously, but not armed. Seeing them as no threat, Terrador took a resting stance, the blade still embedded in his right shoulder.

"Looks like a really bad wound. I've never seen a beast survive with a bat'leth in them for that long," the taller of the two commented.

The shorter one, a female, was looking at a small device briefly before putting it away. "It is still bad nonetheless. He's going to need treatment."

Terrador cleared his throat to get their attention, "I don't know who you are, but I owe you my thanks." If it wasn't the throat-clearing, it was definitely the talking.

The two looked to each other briefly before removing their helmets. The taller had the head like that of a lizard while the female appeared alien to him, but looked almost like the male with the pointy ears back at the hospital.

The female spoke first, "You're quite welcome, but that bat'leth needs to come out before your right arm suffers nerve damage." She then gestures to a field medic clad in the same uniform.

"If I could get back to the city the healers might be able to do a better job; I've suffered much worse than this," Terrador waved his left claw politely declining the aid.

"We should let their healers do the work," the tall lizard spoke. "We have no idea if either of our medicines are even compatible with their metabolism."

"You're right, General; though this gives us a chance to hit two birds with one stone," the female replied before looking back to Terrador. Forgive our manners: I am Captain Minevera MacDougal of the _U.S.S. Acca Larentia_. This is Brigadier General Convoy of the _I.K.S. Pendragon_."

"A pleasure to know my rescuers," nodded Terrador. "I am Terrador, Earth Elemental Guardian. I would ask what your business here is, but like you have mentioned earlier my shoulder does need work," he weakly chuckled with a hint of pain.

"Just one moment," Minevera tapped her badge. "MacDougal to transporter room:

two plus one dragon for site-to-site transport to the three known biosigns in the city."

"Acknowledged Captain; stand-by," replied a voice.

"I will stay behind and get a better assessment of their foothold in your 'duckblind'," Convoy said.

Minevera nodded then gestured for the medic again, this time to go with them. "Just to warn you Terrador, you might feel funny for the next few seconds. Energize."

"Beg your par-" Terrador was cut-off before he felt himself experiencing a transporter beam for the first time.


	5. Bedside Manner

Chapter 5: Bedside Manner

_Earlier:_

A mole enters the ward to check on the three mysterious patients and to redress any wounds needing fresh bandages. While he was looking at the strange blue female with the antennae the feline, Renée, begins to shift in her bed. Taking notice of this, the mole goes to get a basin of water for them for when they need it. Slowly she tries to sit upright, just managing to put her back against the bed's headboard.

"Good, you are awake," spoke the mole just setting the basin on a fold-out table and dipping and wringing a wash cloth in the water.

Renée slowly opens her eyes, not really paying any attention to her surroundings. "My head hurts," she complained.

"I would imagine that is the case after taking a fall like that," he reaches and gently dabs her face. "Your other friends are still out, but they'll be fine."

"Um thank you," she gently nods. Finally taking-in her surroundings, Renée realizes the gravity of her situation, but does her best not to panic. Figuring that there isn't really any more harm that can be done at the moment she asks, "Who are you?"

The mole smiles to her, "I am Healer Jefferson, but you can call me 'Doc'. Before you ask, you're in the Central Clinic in the great city of Warfang. Now, who might you be?"

Renée sighs before replying, "My name is Renée; my friends and I are just travelers."

Doc smirks, "I figured that from the clothes that you were wearing; don't worry they're right there next to your beds. I would ask more questions, but I should go get Spyro. He's been wanting to talk to you ever since you were found." He then walks out of the room, leaving Renne and her unconscious team members.

_What am I even doing?_ she asked herself before mustering the strength to actually get-up. "_I know Starfleet Brass is going to have my career in a sling if I even answer one more question. On top of that if we even try to leave we'll be sticking-out like a sore thumb."_ Footsteps could be heard from the halls as Renée mulled these thoughts. Soon two new figures entered the room, one being of a mostly purple scale color with yellowish belly while the other being black and magenta. "_These must be dragons, but they seem much smaller. I'll need to watch my tongue carefully."_

The purple one began, "Hello, my name is Spyro and she is Cynder. Don't be alarmed, you are among friends."

"We were the ones who found you and your companions down by a northern stream." Cynder approached Renee's bed and took a seat next to it, "May I ask who you are and where you're from?"

"Thank you for your hospitality," Renée thought for a few seconds while choosing her words very carefully. "My name is Renée and these are my comrades Tavet and Corspa. We are travelers from a far-off land," she had respectfully gestured to her two teamates who sill remain unconscious.

Spyro nodded as he thought, "_This is good, but I think she was only partially-answering that question. Maybe I can ask about one of her friends."_ "When you were found, Tavet had sustained a concentrated burn on his left leg. Any particular idea how that happened?"

Renée was at a loss of words at this point. She did not want to show that they were attacked, but in truth could not come-up with a better cover. Heaving a heavy sigh she responds, "We were ambushed by another group of travelers who wanted to rob us of our belongings. We did all we could to escape from their pursuit."

He looks at her carefully before nodding, "Very well. Since your friends are still out it might be wise to rest-up while you can. I may have more questions for you later."

Cynder, after looking through the cabinets, gives Renée a bell. "In case you need anything just ring this and someone will come," both her and Spyro begin to leave the room.

"Wait, I just have one question before you go," Renée looked to Spyro as he paused in front of the doorway. "I heard stories that a young dragon saved this world... would that be you?"

A smile crept-up on his face, turning his head to look at her he answered, "Yes."

A little down the hall later Cynder asked Spyro, "She seemed a little hesitant on those questions; you think she was lying?"

Spyro just wing-shrugged, "It's hard to say really. She was telling the truth back there, but was careful on the details. As to what she's trying to hide it might be best to turn to the Vision Pool for that answer."

While he continued towards the exit she stops, "I think I'll stick around here for a while. I know there isn't much we know about her, but truly earning each other's trust seems prudent."

"Alright then, guess I'll see you soon love," he approached Cynder and nuzzled against her cheek.

"Love you too."


	6. Revealed

Chapter 6: Revealed

After having gathered some food, simple fruits and berries, Cynder returned to the ward where Renée, Tavet, and Corspa resided in. When she entered she noticed Renée operating one of the strange devices that were found on them. Cynder curiously walked over to have a closer look, only to startle Renée on accident.

"Oh geez," Renée fumbled while trying to close it only for it to fall into her lap.

"Oh I'm sorry I scared you," apologized Cynder after setting the basket full of food down.

"N-no it's quite alright, I got distracted and wasn't paying too much attention." "_Damn I'm getting careless,"_ she thought.

"I figured you might be hungry so I bought some food with me." Cynder then looked over at the still-open device, "What were you doing anyway?"

Renée looked at it and carefully closed it this time, "Oh just making sure it still worked is all." "_Remember you need to keep exposure to a bare minimum."_ She was beginning to have a harder time keeping the Prime Directive in mind.

"Is everything all right? I'll leave if you want me to."

"No no, everything is fine," she shook her head and smiled politely. Sighing heavily Renée asked, "Remember how I said we were travelers?"

Cynder quirked a brow in interest, "Yes I do; what about it?"

"Well you've figured that we're not from around here to begin with." Renée carefully braced herself, knowing the next words would damage her Starfleet career. "What if I told you we're not from this wor-"

Renee's words were cut-off when she noticed an all-too familiar light forming behind Cynder. As the transporter beams materialized she could make out two humanoids and a larger dragon. Once complete, though, she saw that the larger dragon was injured badly.

"Oooh, that did feel funny," the larger green dragon chuckled weakly before slumping-over.

Turning around Cynder saw Terrador and her eyes went wide with shock, "Terrador, what happened!? **Doc!**"

Doc came around from the corner noticing the newcomers, "Funny, I don't remember seeing you com- **By the Ancients, Terrador, what happened!?**"

The human female interrupted, "Questions are going to have to come later I'm afraid; he needs treatment immediately. My medic might be able to aid you in removing that bat'leth from his shoulder." Doc merely nodded and gestured the medic to follow him. As Cynder went to try to comfort Terrador, the human stepped toward Renée, "I am Captain Minevera MacDougal of the _U.S.S. Acca Larentia_. I'm here to take you home."

* * *

The Dragon Temple still remained in ruin since the attack ten years ago. Its interior halls, however, remained structurally sound after all these years. Despite these facts Spyro walked to the Vision Pool to help him figure out what is happening. It was during one of his 'training dreams' when he was in search of the Chronicler that he learned of this ability; the same one Ignitus had. Entering the chamber he mused to himself "_I really need to get this place back in shape_." Clearing his mind he looked into the pool, expecting to find Renee's intentions.

What he got instead, though was a look into the early history of dragons. Looking about he thought he saw an oversized dragon. Upon closer inspection the shape was merely resembling that of one. He could make out windows lining along several places and what looked like metal plating on the entire body. Suddenly the wings took an odd glow of white and the thing began to ascend off of the ground. "_How are they even doing this without the wings moving_," he thought.

Almost like on cue his vision looked to the interior. So many panels were glowing and there were several dragons manning nearly each one. What sat towards the rear was a large cluster of white crystals, making Spyro stare in awe. "_Wait, that's what is making this thing levitate off the ground?"_ Soon though the object began to fly to the skies, but not before lurching from an impact. Looking his eyes went wide with horror from the sight of the late Malefor. "_Why is he attacking? Are these dragons trying to escape from the realm?"_ The former Dark Master placed a couple more well-aimed hits and the object began to descend in forward momentum. As soon as it crashed Spyro's vision ended as he stared in disbelief.

"This brings me more questions than answers," he thought loudly. He then headed for the exit with a new destination in mind. "_Only he would know what happened."_


	7. Meddling

Chapter 7: Meddling

_Captain's Log, Supplemental:_

_With the dragon known as Terrador safely in the hands of capable surgeons I listened to Lieutenant Renee's story of how events unfolded. I owe thanks to the two smaller dragons, Cynder and Spyro, for rescuing them; though he is currently absent on an important errand he needed to do._

* * *

Terrador leaned on his right side while settling-in on a large bed; his left shoulder still being operated on by Doc and the field medic. Cyrill stood-by the rest while Volteer examined the extracted bat'leth.

"A truly marvelous device your 'tissue regenerator' is," Doc commented. "A shame I won't be able to have one anytime soon."

"Consider this a freebie then. If not for the current situation we wouldn't be here right now," spoke Minevera.

"Still, why would you conceal yourselves when you're already here? It seems very counter-productive," Cyrill questioned the Captain.

"I'm glad you asked, Cyrill. The biggest reason is our general order number one: the Prime Directive. It states that there is to be no interference with a culture's development be it politically or technologically." She stepped next to Renée and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Lieutenant Renée and her companions were part of a small exploration team to study your culture. Almost like learning about how your own culture came to be if you were in her shoes."

"But sir, since we were revealed we've violated that rule," Renée frowned.

"Lieutenant, there are always special situations that tend to crop-up from time-to-time. In this instance the best that can be done is a simple explanation and just clean-up our mess; or in this case the one the House of Torg made."

Volteer looked up just then having finished examining the bat'leth, "Truly this is unusual, unique, extraordinary, and most of all efficient."

Cynder, Terrador, and Cyrill just shared a thought, "_By the Elders he actually shut-up on his own."_

He then took on a more serious tone, "Though from what you have described from your encounter, Terrador, these beings are very dangerous. Probably more than the Apes were."

Terrador kept himself still while his operation continued, "If anything their ranged weapons are just as dangerous. I've seen the shots burn through the tall grass. I'm getting too old for this..."

A voice over a com channel then interrupts, "This is Brigadier General Convoy to Captain MacDougal."

The Captain taps her badge, "Go ahead Brigadier General, what is it?"

"My men have the camp completely surrounded, but we're still taking heavy fire. There's probably a supply ship in orbit under cloak. I already have the Pendragon preforming a sweep."

"Understood, I'll order my ship to do the same. See you shortly; MacDougal out."

Cynder approached Minevera, "I wish to go along; I might be able to help root them out."

"It's too dangerous Cynder," the Captain refused. "I don't want you ending-up like your larger friend over there."

"Look at it this way: we both have a common problem and I want to be part of the solution. Besides, there is one phrase that comes to mind." Cyrill, Volteer, and Terrador smiled knowingly. "Do not meddle in the affairs of Dragons; for you are crunchy and taste good with katsup."

* * *

After stepping outside the temple a familiar glow approaches Spyro, "Ey, long time no see buddy."

"Hey Sparx; yeah it has been a good while," he smiled to the dragonfly.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods? I figured you'd still be in the city training."

"Don't know if you've heard already, but me and Cynder found three strangers along the northern side of Warfang."

"And you came here to look in the pool," Sparx finished the thought and came a little closer. "You find anything?"

Spyro just shook his head, "Just more questions really. Was about to take-off for White Isle to see if the Chronicler can better explain things."

"Why do I find myself itching to tag along despite the possible danger?" Sparx rolled his eyes before smiling.

Spyro just smirked, "Just like old times, huh? Come-on, I'll tell you about it on the way."


	8. Blackmail

Chapter 8: Blackmail

The field outside the camp looked like a battlefield. Fire being exchanged by both sides Brigadier General Convoy looks on from a safe distance. Hearing the sound of a transporter in use he turns to look at the materializing Captain MacDougal and Cynder.

"I see you've bought a child with you. I thought the Federation was above that," he insulted.

Cynder twitched her eye in annoyance, "For your information I've dealt with situations as bad as this; if not worse."

"Knock it off you two," Minevera cut-off before a full argument could be had. "I understand your 'concern' Brigadier General, but she insisted on coming."

"Commander Hoiseth to Captain MacDougal," the com interrupted.

"MacDougal here, what's your status Commander?"

Commander Margorie Hoiseth could be seen sitting in the Captain's Chair. "I've had all fighters scrambled. We're about to deploy a tachyon detection grid to help us find the supply ship faster."

"Keep me informed; MacDougal out."

"All fighters report ready Commander," Lt Shatzer reported.

"We're ready to deploy the net," Lt Commander Zeabe said.

"Its time to smoke 'em out; deploy the grid," ordered the Commander.

Two wings of Peregrine fighters created a dome-like formation with the Acca Larentia at the middle. They began a slow approach to the area above where the camp is. It didn't take long though for something to register.

Lt Commander Zeabe reports, "We've got a hit; bearing 84 mark 33."

"Lt Bogue, target phasers on those coördinates," Margorie ordered.

"Aye sir; weapons locked."

"Fire."

A simple phaser beam fired from the ship's aft array, hitting and disrupting the target's cloak. This revealed a D'deridex Warbird orbiting the planet.

"Commander, the Warbird is hailing us," Della said.

Margorie looked to Della, "Put it on the viewer."

The image of a male Tal Shiar Commander appeared on the main viewscreen, "You do not belong here Federation. Leave now or reports of your violation of your precious Prime Directive will be transmitted."

"Still supplying the former House of Torg I see. We can manage ourselves regarding the situation planet-side," Margorie taunted him before casually gesturing to cut the communication.

"I'm warning yo-" the Romulan blipped from the viewer.

"Lieutenant, order fighters to target the engines and weapons. Helm, bring us about so our main cannons are in range. Fire when ready."

* * *

Getting to White Isle was easy enough for both Spyro and Sparx. In truth, actually knowing exactly where to go did shorten the duration of the flight. The halls and caverns were just as quiet, with many of the statues paying no mind to the returning visitors.

"Huh, you'd think after ten years they'd forget about us," Sparx mused while scouting a bit ahead.

"You need to remember, many of these statues are actually under the control of the Chronicler. We really don't have much to worry about," Spyro mentioned before they reached the main library. Looking around the room seemed brighter than it did before.

"Huh, not as gloomy as last time. Wonder if he wanted to change things up a bit."

"Indeed I have," a figure approached from behind them. "In this new age I felt the lighting was inadequate." A teal dragon came into view, but one who made both Spyro and Sparx stare in shock and awe, "It has been a long time Spyro. I'm glad you're handling my former position very well."

Spyro was truly at a loss for words seeing his old mentor, "I-Ignitus?"


	9. Exodus

Chapter 9: Exodus

Defeating the D'deridex Warbird was beginning to prove difficult for the _Acca Larentia_ and her small squadron of fighters. Even with the extra firepower the _Pendragon_ was providing it just wouldn't quit. Down in sickbay Renée observed from a nearby exam bed as Lieutenant Danny Fonder, the chief medical officer, finished his work on Tavet while a nurse looked to Corspa.

"Doctor, with all due respect I feel I can be of more use in engineering than waiting to be examined," Renée complained.

"I know you look fine, but I don't know what those blasted transporter bio-filters may have missed," said Danny before walking over and giving her a quick once-over with a medical tricorder. "No ill-effects from those herbs and fruit, bump on the head, couple bruises... other than that you're good."

"Thank you doctor," she got up and started for the door before turning back. "Please take good care of them."

"I will; oh and please come back later so I can treat that bump," he smiled before Renée left sickbay.

Reaching main engineering she made a beeline to the nearest free terminal and began accessing the sensor logs. For some reason her gut was telling her something was wrong.

"Lieutenant what are you doing?" approached Lt Commander Teodoro Zan, chief engineer.

Renée acknowledges Teodoro's presence by replying, "Sir I'm going over the recent sensor logs. If I got this right..." she trails-off before her eyes widen in mild shock. "I was afraid of this; they're using the crystals from the planet!"

"What are you talking about? Romulan ships run off a singularity to power their systems."

"Not unless they've somehow retrofitted a matter-anitmatter reactor to power or supplement the systems. This reading here indicates they have a red crystal powering their shields. I may not be some science guy but cross-referencing from the report... HERE!"

Teodoro quickly looks over the notes before tapping his combadge, "Zan to Hoiseth, I think we may have a solution."

* * *

"I've missed you too Spyro, but now time is of the essence," spoke Ignitus while he wiped his own tears away.

Spyro merely nods getting his own tears under control, "Right, I had looked to the Vision Pool for clues on three strangers, but for some reason showed me an image from the past. Some strange flying object being piloted by dragons and Malefor shooting it down."

Ignitus hums in thought, "That is strange, but it may actually be related in some way." He wandered over to a shelf and pulled-down a book, briefly looking through the pages. "Here we are, this is an annual archive marking significant events to that year. This one has mention of your 'flying object'; or rather the _Draco_."

Sparx looked at the page in awe while quickly looking through the text, "You're right about one thing, they were trying to get away from ol' tall dark and gruesome, but actually leaving the realm?"

"Going that far above the clouds and heading to the stars? That's just unheard of," Spyro looked in disbelief.

"But not impossible," Ignitus corrected. "We've all lost some of the most brilliant minds that year. Such a feat was never attempted again." He closed the tome and set it back in its spot, "I've been keeping track of both yours and Cynder's books lately and I'm proud at what the both of you have done so far. As of this moment she knows the origins of your three travelers from the stars, but if they are to survive you need to go to that crash site."

"Wait wait wait..." interrupted Sparx who remained quiet until now. "You want us to walk inside some busted rock that was somehow floating just to save three people? For all I know something could be crawling around in there wanting to eat us."

"That is a 'yes' Sparx. I wouldn't worry about anything inside there, but you're going to need this," Ignitus tossed a white crystal to Spyro. "Do not shatter it as that will be your key inside."

"Understood," nodded Spyro as he stored it in a traveler's pouch.

"So, we still have to wander inside some old object just to prevent certain death," Sparx stated rhetorically. "On top of that I suspect even more than just those three are in danger."

Spyro's brow furrowed in annoyance, "Yes, yes Sparx we know that already." His glare soon tuned into a look of confusion as a smile crept on his adoptive brother's face; even Ignitus was taken aback.

"Sounds like fun!"


	10. Prime

Chapter 10: Prime

Somewhere deep within the compound a shadowy cloud moved along the floor before reaching a vacant corner. Soon after the figures of Cynder, Convoy, and Minevera emerged and looked around their surroundings; the three of them carrying ordinance on their backs.

Convoy briefly looked at Cynder, "You're right, that did feel... odd."

Cynder merely smirked, "And Terrador said your transporters were strange."

"Regardless we're inside and haven't been detected yet," interrupted Minevera while she peered around a corner. "Everyone know the plan?"

"Go deep enough in these caverns, plant the charges, leave, and detonate: simple enough I'd say," Cynder stepped to the opposite corner to look.

"Resistance is almost guaranteed; let's just hope that your combat experience is as good as you say it is. I'm not going to be the one to have to carry you if you're injured or worse," Convoy glared at Cynder.

Minevera resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Focus on the task at hand and we'll all be fine."

The trio proceeded down the corridor with caution, encountering guards and quickly dispatching them with ease. Cynder used her shadow flame to blind several of the guards before slashing her tail at their throats. Convoy, despite his stature, was able to sneak-up on a few and snap their necks. On the last group they ended-up in a firefight. Minevera tossed a stun grenade into the crowd before she and Convoy fired their Antiproton Autocarbines. After Cynder finished a straggler the three entered an open cavern that went deep. Crystals of red, green, and white shimmered along the walls and floor providing a natural light.

"This is fascinating; looking at the report pales in comparison to actually being here," Minevera spoke in awe.

Convoy nods while setting one spatial charge down right next to where they came in, "A shame this has to get buried in rubble." He then points to two other spots where Minevera and Cynder hurried over to set their charges down.

Before going back to the entrance Cynder looks over the edge spying five Kilingons mining something. Upon closer inspection her eyes shot open in dread and horror, "We have a huge problem."

* * *

Vines and overgrowth from the forest covered an odd rock formation in the distance. To anyone it would just appear as such, but not to both Spyro and Sparx as they approached from the sky. Taking notice of a small clearing from the side they land there and begin their search for a door.

"Hey buddy, you sure you don't want me to carry that?" Sparx asked.

Spyro looked to him with a brow raised, "Are you sure you're even able to lift it?"

"Okay you got me; I probably couldn't even lift your fat bottom to begin with." They both broke-out in a laugh, but soon quieted down. Shifting their eyes they look at their surroundings briefly before Sparx broke the silence, "We're being watched, aren't we?"

Spyro replied in a hush tone, "Might wanna get close to the wall there, I'm going to need a little room."

Sparx nods slightly and hovers over. Just as he did a large cloaked figure jumped from above with a battleaxe drawn. Spyro flipped backward, tail making contact with the assailant's hands and knocking the axe away. The figure landed on its bottom and moved to retrieve the weapon, but stopped short when Spyro's claws stopped in front of its throat by a few centimeters. Other figures cautiously moved out from the bushes and trees; all of them Apes. They were not wearing any war paint on their faces and some were armed merely with carpentry and farming tools.

Seeing this Spyro carefully withdrew and stepped back before asking, "May I ask why you tried to attack me?"

The large figure chucked warmly before he got up, "I did not realize that the Purple Savior would actually be here." His feet were dragon-like, but balanced on them like a bipedal would. A thick gray tail moved about behind him as he got his bearings and casually walked to where his battleaxe lay. "My apologies for attacking. All of the surviving Apes have been persecuted by the Cheetahs, Moles, and Dragons since after the war. I thought you were some punk looking to cause trouble with my tribe."

Sparx approached with an accusing tone, "Yeah, and we're supposed to believe your word?"

Spyro shot a dirty look at his bother who quickly cowered, "You're not helping; it's bad enough you were the same way with Cynder." He then looked back to the figure, "My apologies... um, who are you anyway?"

The figure gave a hearty laugh, "Oh where are my manners." He then pulled his hood back, revealing the head of a gray dragon. His features could have confused him with Ignitus if it was not for the lack of fins decorating his face. "My name is Prime, leader and guardian of my tribe."


	11. Draco

Chapter 11: Draco

"So you're suggesting using a graviton pulse to shatter whatever crystals that are on board that ship?" Margorie asked.

"That's correct; we had to tune the mining drill's frequency just right to be able to get a clean cut before," Explained Renée through the com as the information was relayed to Judsai's station. "Any variance higher or lower caused them to shatter completely. About the only thing we would have to worry about is their shields getting in the way."

Judsai was busy looking through the science report before she interjected, "That should not be a problem. We can emit a pulse with varying frequencies that could disrupt the shielding long enough for that range to go through and break them."

Margorie nodded to Judsai, "Lets give them a double-whammy then. Della, tell the _Pendragon_ of our plan. Helm, bring us about for another pass."

"Request sent and acknowledged. They're standing-by," Della reported.

"They're approaching from the other side. Graviton Pulse is ready," said Judsai.

Margorie gave the order, "Fire."

With pulses from both the _Acca Larentia_ and _Pendragon_ penetrating the shields of the D'deridex Warbird. In a brief flicker the shields fully drop, leaving it vulnerable. Without any mercy the _Pendragon_ launched a volley of Photon Torpedoes, severely crippling the Warbird and triggering a singularity core breach. Both ships pull-away in time and escape the resulting shock-wave.

Margorie looked-on at the viewer, "That should help with the situation planet-side..."

But Judsai interrupted with urgency, "Sir, I'm getting powerful energy readings... a ship is decloaking!"

Soon a Negh'Var Battle Cruiser appeared, but something was very wrong. Just by looking with the unaided eye one could tell that black crystals were literally growing out from the hull.

"The readings are similar to the other crystals found on the planet, but the energy readings are erratic. They're practically off the charts!"

Margorie stared at the viewer, "Just what the hell happened over there?"

* * *

"So you're saying your tribe has lived around here for the past 75 years?" Sparx asked Prime as they walked (he hovered) down the corridor.

"Correct, it was three years later that this 'ship' crashed and I was found," he replied. "I'd give you my life's story, but I can see there's an air of urgency around the both of you."

Spyro, Sparx, Prime, and a group of Apes finally reached the main chamber. Despite the dust that has settled from non-use everything was clean and undamaged. In the center of the room by two panels that sat parallel was a large book. Spyro looked at it inquisitively for a moment.

"We've actually had plenty of time to read this manual," said one Ape as he picked-up the tome and gently brushed it. "The panels actually display information and look like controls. You could say this hunk of metal really can work; it just can't fly."

Spyro looked to the pouch which held the white crystal, "Maybe it just needs a key to get it to move..." He looked to the back and saw the same spot in his vision where there was a larger white crystal, but was now vacant. He walked over and pulled the shard that was given to him out, ready to place it.

"Hey uh, Spyro, you sure you wanna do that?" Sparx asked. Before he could add more to his thought he was interrupted.

"No, Sparx, I don't know what will happen. However if the vision is right then this is the missing piece to this puzzle," Spyro carefully placing it on the pedestal.

After a short moment a gentle hum began to emanate from the crystal as it hovered and made itself upright. It soon started spinning and growing in size before it flashed and stopped. It remained hovering as every panel came to life, displaying every detail.

The room began to shake, startling everyone before the Ape from earlier looked outside a window, "I don't believe this."

Prime turned to him and asked, "What is it, something wrong?"

"No, we're actually hovering!"

Those words bought everyone to look out the closest window to them. They looked in awe as the ship broke free from the ground and overgrowth before finally resting in a level position a few meters above the soil.

Both Spyro and Sparx gave each other a serious look before the dragon took charge, "Prime, I'm going to need everyone who's read that manual on board the _Draco_."

Prime looked to Spyro, "Why, what's going on?"

"I'll explain shortly, but if we're to save everyone we'll need to finish what was started and go to the stars."


	12. One-Quarter Impulse

Chapter 12: One-Quarter Impulse

"If I were to wager I'd say they already bought several loads of that stuff to their ship," Convoy looked over the edge where several Klingons lay motionless from a grenade blast. Whatever Black Crystal that was there was immediately shattered upon detonation.

"I just hope you're wrong, General," Cynder looked to Convoy with worry. "We better get out of here and blow those charges."

Minevera looked to the two of them and nodded, "Agreed, the blast will more than likely bury any stragglers."

The Human, Gorn, and Dragon went back the way they came-in with little to no resistance. As they made their way outside several squads of Klingons had already surrendered to the ground forces, among them being Cyrill, Volteer, and Hunter as well as some Cheetah Warriors.

Minevera took notice of this and approached Cyrill, "I take it you aided our forces despite the danger we warned you about?"

Cyrill waved a paw, "Strength in numbers as they say. Once they saw what we were capable of, especially a dragon of my caliber, they realized they were hopelessly outmatched." He stepped back a bit, showing several Klingons helplessly frozen up to their necks in ice; some spouting expletives in their native tongue.

Convoy approached one of the frozen Klingons and stared them down before chuckling, "We'll just keep them on ice until their inevitable trail on Qo'nos."

Shortly afterwards both Minevera's and Convoy's communicators chirped. They briefly excused themselves while Cynder explained what she saw to the two Guardians.

"This is definitely most troubling," mused Volteer. "One would think that the Black Crystals wouldn't be here. About the only explanation would be scattered fragments, deposits, and remains from when they were being manufactured."

"We'll need to deal with the remains when we do come across them in the future," Cyrill nodded grimly as Minevera and Convoy returned.

"I think our problem just got worse. My science officer reports that black crystalline constructs are growing out of a Negh'Var Battle Cruiser in orbit," Convoy spoke in a worried tone.

Those words made Cynder's blood run cold, "If my fears are correct then we're all in big trouble. I need to see this for myself."

Minevera sighed, "Seeing as how the Starfleet Brass is still going to grill me for my actions, as well as those three Junior Officers, I can't see how bringing you on board can make it look any worse." She looked to Volteer and Cyrill, "I promise I'll make sure she is safe while we check the situation."

Volteer nodded, "Consider yourself lucky, Cynder. You're about to be the first to go where no dragon has gone before." Minevera couldn't help but smirk at that comment.

"Just take care of her, Captain. May the Ancestors watch over you," Cyrill looked to Minevera.

"May they watch over us all." Minevera looked to Convoy already beaming back to his ship before tapping her own combadge, "MacDougal to _Acca Larentia_, two to beam-up."

* * *

Spyro looked over the six Apes who were in front of him, "Okay, I assume all of you have read that manual and have a knowledge of this ship's systems. Whatever you feel you're most comfortable with you'll be in charge of it."

Sparx hovered up to the first Ape, a female, on their left, "What's your name and what do you feel the most comfortable with?"

The female Ape spoke-up, "I am Jasmine; I've always been a bit of a bookworm in learning sciences old and modern." She gazed over at the aft-starboard station with a smile and calmly walked over to it.

Having broken the ice they moved down the line, one by one they all manned a station. Max had his eyes on engineering the whole time while Calvin took to tactical. Joe had always been a good pilot with a Dreadwing so he took the helm. The last two, a male and female respectively, proved to be difficult though as they only have a basic knowledge; plus there was only one station left.

The female finally spoke-up, "You're a healer, Geoff. It's better you keep yourself free if something happens to any of us."

"Thank you, Patricia. You have no idea how much better that makes me feel," he chuckled as she walked over to the remaining station.

"Looks like this is it," Prime mused as he looked around before returning his attention to Spyro.

Sparx buzzed his way back to the bridge, "We've got an all-clear; doors are shut and the rest of the tribe is at a safe distance.

"All systems looking good over here. I think we're ready," Max looked over his shoulder to Spyro.

"Heh, guess all eyes are on me now," Spyro laughed. "Alright Joe, take us up nice and easy."

The _Draco_ began a steady forward-ascension to the sky, gradually increasing in speed.


	13. Dark Legacy

Chapter 13: Dark Legacy

Cynder was surprised when the Transporter Officer didn't make any comment from her appearance. That thought was short-lived as she followed Minevera to the turbolift, catching glances at the panels and occasional passing officer down the halls. Once they were on the bridge the officers there looked at both of them, seemingly concerned about something.

Knowing this Minevera explained, "I will be taking full responsibility for our guest as well as any violations of the Prime Directive. Any and all objections will be noted in my log."

Margorie looked to the other officers on the bridge before responding, "No objections here, sir."

"Good, now that that's out of the way," Minevera sighed before taking her seat. "What's the current situation?"

Judsai gave her brief report, "Ever since we reported to you on the surface the crystalline constructs continued to grow. The highest concentrations are on the weapon systems, deflector, and engines."

"On-screen," Minevera looked to the viewer and observed. She noticed Cynder staring in horror at the image. "Any life-signs on board?"

"One, but very faint. I'm not able to detect much else with the amount of interference being generated."

Della tuned to face the direction of the Captain, "Sir, we're getting a transmission from the Negh'Var Cuiser; audio only."

Minevera turned to her with a nod, "Put it through."

The voice on the other end sounded anything but Klingon, "**The Dark Master's mission of destruction will be completed. This host will do well in carrying-out his wish.**" There was one in there, but it was heavily buried by something that could only be best described as the stuff of nightmares.

Minevera sat there stunned, comprehending the voice as only pure evil. She eventually stood-up, "Lt. Shatzer, inform the _Pendragon_ that the Negh'Var is a hostile target and have the fighters engage at their discretion. Lt. Bogue, arm phasers and quantum torpedoes and fire when ready."

Cynder turned to Minevera, "I hope you can stop it, otherwise we'll all be in great danger."

* * *

"Wow, it's getting pretty dark out there," Joe mused while carefully handling the helm controls.

"There's probably a sound explanation to that. Besides nothing bad happened yet," smiled Jasmine as the stars became clear to them.

Sparx looked out the aft window in awe. "Never thought it looked so beautiful up here. Just..." his words just trailed-off.

"We'll have more time later to get a better look," Spyro said before he looked to Max. "How are the levels looking?"

"If I'm reading this right it says we have full power available," he replied. "Shall we see what she's got?"

Prime chuckled before asking, "Jasmine, anything ahead that might be of concern?"

"Looks to be all clear from what I see," she responded.

"Guess everyone is ready then," Spyro leaned forward. "Joe, punch it."

With a few gestures on the user interface the White Crystal hummed as it built-up power. The wings began to glow brighter before the _Draco_ shot forward into the void.

* * *

The bridge of the _Acca Larentia_ was in disarray with blown conduits, fallen panels, and smoke. Minevera lifted herself up from Cynder, having protected her from the debris.

"Ugh, report!" the Captain hollered as the bridge crew climbed back to their stations.

Violeta leaned over the tactical panel, "Shields are gone, phasers are drained, and we only have two quantum torpedoes left."

Teodoro could be heard over the com, "We take another hit like that the core is going to rupture! I'm doing all that I can down here to keep it stable."

"We've got reports of 87 casualties on all decks, sir. The _Pendragon_ is also sustaining heavy damage and we've lost all of our fighters," Della reported.

"I sure as hell would hate to abandon ship, but it's looking really bad now," gritted Minevera before looking back to Cynder. "I'm sorry I put you in danger like this."

Cynder merely shook her head, "Don't be, you've done all you can. Funny how beautiful it is up here despite having death literally staring in your face."

"I hear you on that, and to think someone of my profession would get tired of space." Minevera pressed a button on her chair, "All hands, this is the Ca-"

Before she could give the order Judsai interrupted urgently, "Sir, I've detected a warp signature from the planet... and it's coming back!"


	14. Shattered

Chapter 14: Shattered

_Earlier:_

The _Draco_ dropped from its short faster-than-light trip which took them almost all the way to the next planet in their solar system. Everyone on board was busy catching their breaths from the adrenaline rush while Sparx was peeling himself from the wall.

"Okay, we really need to brace ourselves when we do that," grumbled Prime as he got back on his feet.

Sparx irritably dusted himself off, "Speak for yourself; I had to unstuck myself."

"Okay, we know this thing goes fast," Spyro began as he shook his head briefly. "But we need to go back; I felt something I haven't felt since the war. I just hope it isn't what I think it is..." his expression turned to that of worry.

"Already on it, only this time I'll do it gradually," Joe chuckled nervously now that he knows better. Just about everyone was giving him the stink-eye.

The _Draco_ soon shot back in the direction from where it came.

* * *

_Present:_

"What do you mean, Judsai?" Minevera looked to her Science Officer with mild irritation from being cut-off.

"A small ship, Captain; and it has nine life-signs on board," the Trill looked at Cynder who was just as confused as the Captain.

"Helm, give us some distance between us and that Crystalized Negh'Var. Della, open a hailing frequency." A short beep indicated the channel was now open, "Unknown vessel, this is Captain Minevera MacDougal of the _U.S.S. Acca Larentia_. Identify yourself."

Static could be heard on the other end. Without having to say a word Minevera knew her Communications Officer was working hard trying to tune-in the audio signal.

The static soon faded to a familiar voice to Cynder, "-s is Spyro on board the _Draco_. Is everyone okay?"

The Black Dragoness couldn't keep her leap in excitement contained, "Spyro? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, Cynder. It's a bit of a story, but I can see it'll have to wait. How in the world did that happen?"

Minevera interrupted before the two Dragons could talk to each other more, "I hate to cut this reunion short, but that ship is way too powerful. You need to get out of here now!"

Back on the _Draco_, Spyro looked to Calvin who nodded his head with a knowing smile. "No can do, Captain. We're pretty much the only ones standing between that thing and the planet. Just get out of the way and we'll take care of this."

Prime looked at Spyro confused, "That thing has black crystals sticking out of it and we're in the vacuüm of space. We won't be able to destroy it that easily."

"Which is why whoever built this was smart enough to include precautions," interjected Calvin. "I've got weapons on standby."

"Then it's settled: we either stop that thing or die trying," declared Spyro before turning his attention to Joe. "Bring us in just inside of firing range. I want to see what we're really up against."

As the _Draco_ flew past the _Acca Larentia_ and _Pendragon_ one could tell the scale was much smaller, if not smaller than a Defiant Class tactical escort. Once in range the Black Negh'Var fired a black beam trimmed in white at the approaching craft, hitting it directly. Cynder and Minevera observed from the viewer in horror expecting the worst, but it never came.

"That was a big hit," Sparx picked himself up off the floor.

Calvin grunted, "Well two can play that game. Joe, bring us around for a pass."

Now facing the aft section a bright purple beam shot from the _Draco's_ 'mouth', shattering a crystal formation on the Negh'Var's impulse engines.

Back on board the _Acca Larentia_, Convoy appeared in a simulcast with the ongoing battle, "Have you noticed the drop in shield power?"

Minevera nodded to the Gorn General, "Yes, my Tactical Officer confirmed this just before you contacted. What's your status?"

"In a few words: probably no better than you are. We're still struggling with getting our shields back up and we only have a few photon torpedoes left."

Minevera sat in thought for a few seconds, "Get me the _Draco_."

Within moments Spyro came through on audio, "Yes, Captain?"

"We have a plan to stop that thing, but it's very risky. We need you to target the portion of that ship that houses the reactor with your weapon. From there the _Pendragon_ and _Acca Larentia_ will fire our torpedoes and hopefully destroy the ship."

Spyro momentarily pondered this, "How are we holding up?"

"We have enough power here to do just that," started Max before his gaze grew somber. "However for what they want it'll drain all of it."

"We hear you; we'll have a tractor beam on you as soon as it comes to that," came the voice of Convoy.

Everyone on the _Draco_ really had no idea what Convoy was referring to, but figured it was a good thing. With that in mind the ship, while the _Pendragon_ and _Acca Larentia_ began their approach from a safe distance, made its last attack run. With wings in a bright glow it sped directly to the engineering part while the infected Negh'Var fired whatever it had. Taking the punishment the _Draco_ unleashed its powerful beam attack; not only destroying whatever black crystals there were but also scaring the hull underneath. Just as it pulls away the glow from the wings fades, having just enough inertia to get away far enough. Soon after photon and quantum torpedoes slam into the exposed and damaged part of the hull, ripping the Negh'Var in two and causing its tainted core to explode. The crisis was over.


	15. The Final Frontier

Chapter 15: The Final Frontier

The novice crew of the _Draco_ were beamed aboard the _Pendragon_. Due to Prime's imposing figure they had to use a cargo hold, but even that wasn't as comfortable for the gray bi-pedal dragon.

"Well, at least you don't feel the ship lurching as much," Prime mused as he sat down on the floor.

"I hear you there," agreed Sparx. "The smell is something left to be desired here, but beggars can't be choosers."

Before everyone else could relax a door to the corridor opened, Brigadier General Convoy stepping into the room. He carefully looked over the room's occupants before finally asking, "Who here is Spyro?"

The purple dragon stepped forward, "I am. You must be General Convoy?"

"That is correct. We're entering the planet's atmosphere to set your ship down. I wanted to congratulate you and your crew on our victory."

"Thank you I guess," Spyro chucked nervously. "I think we'll have an easier time celebrating after we get back on the ground at least."

Convoy chuckled, "Don't worry, sometimes space isn't for everyone."

* * *

_Captain's log, Stardate 86535.39_

_After a two-day stay on Realm Prime supply ships arrived. Repairs are already underway on the _Acca Larentia_ and expect to depart before the evening. Our crew was given an invitation to tour the city of Warfang and attend a celebration for Spyro's rediscovery of the lost ship _Draco_. What could be either considered ironic or serendipitous, probably the former, was the dragon who had that ship built was named Cochrane. We and our KDF allies offered our historical libraries and vice-versa. I suspect the Klingon Empire and our Federation Diplomats will try to win this world over to either side, but I have faith that the populace will remain neutral. Brigadier General Convoy also shares my thoughts on this manner for a few good reasons: one of them namely the crystals that form here being too powerful for both the KDF and Starfleet. Even though they have a ways to go technologically, I have faith they will be traveling with us among the stars._

At the northern gate of Warfang a crowd had gathered. Among them were the Guardians, Spyro, Sparx, Cynder, Prime, LtJg. Renée, Ens. Tavet, Chief Corspa, Capt. MacDougal, and BG. Convoy.

"So I guess this is goodbye," Cynder shrugged; she wasn't entirely sure what to say.

"Goodbyes are for those who won't be able to see each other again," Renée commented. "I like to think of it as 'not being here right now'."

"One might believe that to be illogical thinking, but the possibility of seeing one again is always present," spoke Tavet as he saw the wisdom in those words.

Corspa was nervous trying to think of what to say, "We still can't thank you enough for all that you've done; saving us and all."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," chuckled Terrador. "With saving each-other's hides I think we're even."

Minevera looked at Convoy before speaking-up, "Well we need to get going; bureaucratic nonsense and a refit appointment aren't going to wait for any of us."

Spyro stepped forward and extended a paw, "I think I speak for all of us when I say 'our home is your home'; safe travels."

"In the words of my people: qapla. It means 'success'," Convoy shook Spyro's paw first before stepping back and beaming out.

Minevera then stepped forward and did the same, "May the wind be at our backs." Stepping away with the Junior Officers she tapped her badge. "MacDougal to _Acca Larentia_, four to beam-up."

As the transporter beams faded everyone looked to the sky seeing several bright flashes. The crowd soon dispersed, but Spyro and Cynder remained for a while.

Cynder finally broke the silence, "So, do you really think we'll see them again?"

Spyro looked to her and smiled, "I'd like to think so."

* * *

_Eight years later..._

Since the _Draco_ had its first warp flight interest in the stars blossomed. With that came a technological revolution starting with mining the planet's crystal resources. Witnessing the potential they held sprouted wild ideas like lighting without fire and remote communication. As that was going on volunteers of all races began refitting and conducting experiments on the ship: energy efficiency in particular. Test after test their work finally payed-off when they were able to sustain a charge for over three years. Construction of four new ships was commissioned soon after.

The three Guardians were finally able to become five after Spyro not only accepted the role, but also the election of a new Fire Guardian: Ember. Some eggs from that fateful year never made it to the temple and were among the other dragons hiding during the war. She did try to make advances toward Spyro, but were quickly shot-down without incident when she met Cynder right afterward. Taking advantage of this Cyrill, Volteer, and Terrador took apprentices to replace themselves and become Elders. Their names are Frost, Watson, and Gaia respectively.

The 'Year of the Dragon' was soon upon the populace as the Dragon Temple received eggs from all over. Not as many were seen though as that year before; many more couples seeking to watch and raise their young on their own. Spyro and Cynder still allowed their own egg, one that held a dark shade of purple on the shell, to reside there; mostly on the grounds that they had taken residence there. They had a daughter and named her Cyndy.

Several months after the eggs hatched a crowd had gathered at the former site of the duck-blind. There sat four new, larger, ships; each with a paint-job representing the four main dragon elements fire, ice, electricity, and earth. In the middle was the smaller _Draco_, with a fresh coloration of purple on its hull. On top a podium was set-up with the five Guardians present along with the three Elders and Cyndy. Behind them stood Prime and four others clad in unique clothing; an Ape, Cheetah, Mole, and Atlawan.

Spyro soon approached the podium and began his address, "Over twenty-five years ago this land was plunged into war. Fifteen years ago that war ended and bought a new age of peace and tranquility upon us. Today marks another day in this new age as we christen these four starships. If not for those who volunteered their time we would not be here to start this journey. However we cannot forget those who sacrificed their lives to allow us to take this journey."

Four bottles of champagne were then put on strings, each given to the Elders and Cyndy before Spyro continued. "Quite honestly I could not come-up with anything for this next part, so I will be borrowing the 'Captain's Oath' from the United Federation of Planets." He cleared his throat briefly, "Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starships Volteer, Cyrill, Terrador, and Ignitus." As those names were spoken each bottle shattered on their respective hulls, "Their mission: to explore strange, new worlds; to seek-out new life and new civilizations; to boldly go where no one has gone before."


End file.
